halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Forerunners Chronicles: Emergence/Original
Comments Post your comments below. Several problems regarding the blasting out of the Shield World. Firstly, Halsey didn't wear any special attire for space. Only the Spartans. Secondly, I was expecting more than just "Explosion, loss of gravity, teleported". :P Next chapter... reading!! 5ub7ank(7alk) 17:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Um...space suit? She and Mendez were wearing them, if you read it carefully. And I don't recall putting in anything "teleporting". —Sona 'Demal Mendez isn't dead, he is in Ghost's of Onyx. :This is 2556, after the events of Ghosts of Onyx. Sorry for the spoiler to everyone else. —Sona 'Demal :Walgreen....thats the best Navy name you could think of? Anyways good story so far. ::What's wrong with Walgreen? Canon Errors I am only about half way through the story, but I noticed several canon errors: They did not have energy shielding sixty years ago, or any kind of power armor for that matter. Where on Onyx did they get a Spartan Laser? And Brute Shots? And Spike Grenades? And Missile Pods? And where the hell did they get space suits? The Spartan-III armor is not airtight. Therefore they cannot go into space. Lucy cannot talk. I'll post the rest when I finish the story.Sonictheblade 02:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) In ghost of onyx their armor gets filled with water when they jump in the pool at the beginning. Sonictheblade 04:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Actually Your right. I checked the Halopedia entry. Still, how do you explain the other mistakes? Maybe we should add the Not Canon Friendly template? Sonictheblade 04:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well the first shields were based off of Jackles shields, and powered armor wasn't even created untill November 27th, 2525, and they didn't have energy shields. Theres no way there were Spike Grenades or Brute Shots on Onyx if there was no brutes. As for the Spartan Laser, why was there no mention of it before if they had one? As for missle pods, they would be WAY to heavy to just carry around. He REALLY needs to fix those errors. Sonictheblade 04:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, but how could that particular group have gotten powered armor and shield technology when all the UNSC couldn't? -Sonictheblade 04:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Also, as far as I know, the Mark V MJOLNIR armor was the prototype for energy shielding. So, no, they could not have energy shielding then unless they had a time machine. Which brings me to my second point. The entire business of SPARTAN-116 escaping the black hole is ludicrous. Even if the crystal converted his entire mass into tachyons, the only things that can (theoretically) escape a black hole, he would not return in 2496. Or 2500. Or 117649 . He would return in the year infinity. This is due to the fact that once an object passes the event horizon of a black hole, time dilation becomes infinite, meaning that the object would return after an infinitely long period of time. Which means that he would NEVER return. Time to use some facts. # A tachyon is a hypothetical particle in theoretical (aka real science, not Star Trek) physics that have imaginary mass, meaning that their mass is a non-zero number times the square root of -1. This means that tachyons cannot achieve subluminal(velocity, v'', less than the speed of light, ''c) speeds, and must travel at superluminal (v'' > ''c) velocity. Anyway, whether or not tachyons exist is not my point. You cannot prove or disprove the existence of tachyons simply because they travel faster than the speed of light and therefore cannot be detected. # Well, the fact that the story stated in bold caps "INSIDE BLACK HOLE" means that Spartan-116 was beyond the event horizon. # Solid light shields are not being researched at all; several universities are researching plasma shields, but no one(to my knowledge)is researching solid light shielding. This is because it is physically impossible to stop something with solidified photons. Since force equals mass times acceleration, and photons don't have any mass and never accelerate(linearly, anyway), how could they apply force to stop a moving projectile at even the lowest possible speed? Solid light would only be useful in optics, not energy shields. Also, even if it was possible, if they had a working prototype in 2496, why would they spend twenty years and billions of credits reverse engineering an alien device that does the same thing? And why wasn't incorporated into the Mark IV MJOLNIR armor? #One other thing. The Believe ad was released prior to Halo 3's release(September 25, 2007). Stating that this was written before Believe when it was almost a year and a half after the ad was released is a complete falsehood. EDIT: How exactly could a crystal fall into a running fusion reactor? It's not as if a reactor is a big open cauldron of plasma; the reactor is a donut shaped vacuum chamber, surrounded be a powerful magnetic field. If the chamber was somehow breached, the reactor would either vent the plasma into the reactor room or dump into space, then shut down. Either way the crystal wouldn't be able to drain energy from the reactor because there would be no energy left to drain. #First of all, don't treat me like I'm an idiot. Yes, I know that there is a difference between hypothetical and theoretical. Whether or not tachyons exist is not my point. My point is the fact that they are capable of infinite velocity do to imaginary mass and I previously thought that they might be able reach a black hole's escape velocity, which I now know nothing can. And negative mass-which is hypothetically possible, by the way- is still mass whatever way you put it, meaning that an object of negative mass requires infinite energy to reach the speed of light, just like positive mass.Why don't you try reading this link? It might inform you a little. #Did you read those articles? Or did you do a Google search for "solid light" and copy-and-paste the link without giving the article a second thought? Those articles said nothing about force fields, light bridges, energy shields, etc. All they said about was that it would revolutionize the field of quantum computing. Solid light conveys photons, which are massless, not exert any type of force. #If their not canon, why are Believe, Uprising, and Legends: Origins in the contradict template if they are technically not canon and was written after its release? The contradict template is only for canon. #How the heck does INSIDE BLACK HOLE not mean he would be beyond the event horizon? The event horizon is the outside of a black hole. The actual "hole" is a gravitational singularity, which is infinitely dense, and has infinite gravitational pull, and spacetime is infinitely curved(i.e., its effectively in its own universe). To be inside a black hole, he wold be inside the event horizon and the singularity. The only time any matter will escape from black hole is in the black hoe era lasting from the 65th to the 100th cosmological decade (1040 to 10100 years from now). By then, all protons will have decayed into lighter subatomic particles. Then, there will be formation of atoms in the entire universe, and atoms cannot form upon every. Single. Black. Hole. evaporation because there is insufficient heat for proton synthesis, something that only happened during the first twenty minutes after the Big Bang. As for Uprising, this was written before it (I believe Sona originally wrote this in early 2007, at least that's what he told me), and I've told Sona that we are not required to consider Halo: Legends as canon. So that's not a question for me to answer. I have not read Uprising, so I have no idea what it contradicts. #Okay. You've got me. There's one thing that ought to be changed. Never let it be said that I stubbornly clung to incorrect beliefs when I was presented with evidence contradictory to them. In all honesty, thanks for the science lesson.}} Date Problem stories.}} }} :As per Gruntijackal, you could add , seeing that the story was created long before Halo Legends: Origins was released.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Maslab can choose to change these errors if he wishes (that would require a whole lot of changes in other articles if related) or he could just add the Contradict template. If he does the latter, he should separate the Forerunner Chronicles as a separate universe.外国人(7alk) 03:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I blame Gruntijackal for eluding me.外国人(7alk) 04:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I concur. =P